heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankie
Frankie Lino is the posthumous antagonist of DreamWorks' 9th full-length animated feature film, Shark Tale. He is Don Lino's eldest son and Lenny's older brother. Frankie is a sly, tough, deceptive, traitorous, and manipulative, haughty, and angry shark. He uses snarky humor. Frankie is a muscular great white shark with green eyes. He was voiced by Michael Imperioli. Biography Just like his father, Frankie aspired to become a fierce, ruthless, unpleasant, bloodthirsty, and carnivorous predator. He disapproves of Lenny's vegetarianism and would often mock him for it, but does love him like a brother. Don Lino, who too disapproves of Lenny's good nature, orders Frankie to show him the ropes of how to hunt like a shark, despite Frankie's objections. Using a secluded area, Frankie spots a fish named Oscar (the protagonist of the film) being zapped by Ernie and Bernie as punishment for wasting money of a lost race for his boss Sykes. Frankie sends Lenny off to attack, forcing Ernie and Bernie to flee away. However, Lenny tries to stage into attack Oscar while letting the latter to swim free without Frankie noticing. However, this fails, and an annoyed Frankie starts chasing around Oscar, until for some unknown reason, an anchor drops on Frankie's head, fatally injuring him. As Lenny goes over to Frankie's side, Frankie dies to his wounds, and Lenny swims away out of fear and grief. This event is what led everyone to think that Oscar has killed Frankie and dubbing him as the "Sharkslayer", to which Oscar uses to rise up to the reef. Frankie's death has stricken everyone in the mob, including Don Lino and his wife. After Frankie's funeral, Don Lino angrily vowed to kill Oscar for this. However, in the end, Oscar finally confesses about the true circumstances about Frankie's death to Lino and everyone in the reef, and that Lenny ran away out of grief because of it. Giving his condolences to Frankie, Oscar states that it would be pointless for him and Lino to feud against each other, and that everyone in the reef loves Lenny for who he is, and that Lino needs to do the same like he did to Frankie. Knowing that Oscar is right, a remorseful Lino reconciles with Lenny by apologizing for his behavior, and agrees with Oscar to form a peace between the reef and the mob, much to everyone's delight. Personality Frankie is a sly, tough, deceptive, traitorous, and manipulative, haughty, and angry shark. He uses snarky humor. Appearance Frankie is a muscular great white shark with green eyes. Gallery Trivia * Frankie is often thought to be the main antagonist of the film. This is not true as Frankie did not appear as much as the other villains. * At one point in the film, Frankie is seen eating some oyster shells in the restaurant, but real-life sharks eat meat. * Frankie might have redeemed himself when he cuddled Lenny in his last moment, however, his last word to Lenny were "moron". * Frankie's death drives most of the movie's plot. Category:Characters Category:Shark Tale characters Category:Males Category:Sea animals Category:Sharks Category:Animals Category:Sons Category:Villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Dreamworks animation characters